


Cannon Set

by Kickberry



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: A new factor does not ruin the love of two women. All it does is change how their interactions will go in the upcoming nights.





	Cannon Set

One day, a teen brunette named Miho glanced down her bed sheets to find a penis attached to her crotch. Unsure on the how or why, she presented this ‘ailment’ to others. Everybody - especially her parents - suggested to live with it or get surgery. This felt wrong for the newborn futagal, especially when this occurred for natural reasons (as far as the theory went).

Only one person found this bizarre addition alright, Erika - another lass and friend. This revelation made Miho feel safe and appreciative. Such warm feelings led to more, encouraged her to make advances. To her surprise, Erika reciprocated. The enamored pair two eventually found a new level of intimacy in their blossoming relationship.

However, in later occasions, Erika noted how the two would act on their desires in inconvenient situations. Miho couldn’t understand. Most of this confusion came from one problem: she tried to think with her bottom head more often than the one with the brain - fluctuating hormones. One such example took place inside a tank that parked a while after it survived a recent match against another group of war machines.

“Let go of me. We need to get out before somebody notices we’re gone.”

Miho embraced her tankmate with slender arms clamped around the waist, an iron grip.  She whined, “But you said we can do it if we manage to win without getting a scratch on the tank.”

“Which was stupid because you managed that impossible task.” Erika, the golden-haired prisoner, tried to shake out of the hold. Her logic failed to reach the mind of the stronger Miho, one infected with the need to breed. “And at least loosen your grip. My uniform is going to get wrinkles if you’re not going to let go soon.”

Both teens wore a gray-blue blouse. They also had on black skirts, socks, and dress shoes. Although the school wasn’t too strict with cleanliness, Erika was a stickler for that particular standard.

As one who didn’t care, Miho shrugged. This opinion also explained why without shame, she pressed her face into Erika’s chest - motorboat against a pair of fine breasts.

“Hey, hey, stop that!” The blonde one pressed hands against the walls and pushed. Her captor held strong with buttocks planted firmly against the seat of the tank. “What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?”

“I understand, but i don’t want to stop.” Miho licked on a breast. Although she tasted only cotton, she pressed hard with her tongue to make sure the covered nipple felt the pressure. This worked as Erika covered her mouth with one hand to muffle a moan. “I want to have sex with you.”

“Jerk,” the blonde huffed. “You really want to cum that badly? I heard men couldn’t keep it on their pants, but you’re worse than-, mph?!”

Just then, Miho grabbed her collar and pulled into their lips met for a kiss. The second this started, the imprisoned teen tried to squirm out. This tender contact calmed her down. Warmth spread throughout Miho’s head. By reflex, she slid out a tongue to make it wrap around another, trade spit and spark nerves inside these small muscles.

This makeout session ended minutes later when Erika pulled away. The lovers gasped for air; spit dribbled down their mouths. Miho wiped hers off with a swipe of her sleeve. She motioned down to show her partner a bump on the skirt, her hard erection.

“I think one blowjob can finish me off. Pretty please?”

The blonde one looked away. In deep thought, she scrunched her face and squinted eyes. Soon, she blurted, “Fine. Dear god, how do we keep getting into these situations?”

“Because you’re horny as I am,” Miho giggled. Erika didn’t reply to the tease as she looked around in confusion.

“Well, I don’t want to sit on the dashboard here. Maybe if you let go, I could slide down and sit on the pedals. The tank is turned off, right?”

Miho nodded, “Right.” With great strength she wrapped arms around Erika’s thighs and lifted up the body. The surprised blonde wiggled out of fear, but the sitting brunette didn’t falter. Somehow, she twirled around the body above her head in mid-air, then gently lowered it. She managed to place her partner’s face near her penis.

“You have to be joking, we’re doing it like this?” Erika fumbled around for handholds. The cramped space allowed her to dig limbs against the seat and a crevice in the wall. Her upside-down position made clothes dangle along with gravity, reveal her white bra and panties for her lover’s visual pleasure.

“Do you want me to flip you back? We can just have regular sex.”

“No, no, we’re already like this so might as well get it over with.”

Happy things went her way, Miho adjusted her hold on Erika’s torso. She pulled the body close until her teeth reached the white panties in one bite. A single tug moved the fabric to the side and revealed a small peach bud glistening from wetness. She blew on the uncovered vagina, made Erika shiver as she struggled to free the cock from the tight underwear.

Hungry for the taste, the futagirl chanted, “Itadakimasu.”

“Hey, don’t treat me like some cup ramen!”

Shrugging, Miho flicked her tongue against the snatch. With the tip, she massaged the inner and outer folds. The combination of sweet and bitter resembled the taste of grapefruit, one of her favorite fruits.

When she felt nothing below, the brunette glanced down to see Erika only made it as far as grasping the dick with one hand. “Is everything okay down there?”

“I’m fine! Just let me concentrate!”

Miho could hear her friend’s embarrassment. She decided to wait, let the blonde adjust. Patience rewarded her with several licks to the penis. Erika did just this for a bit before she pushed against her hands, hovered a mouth over the throbbing phallus. After one gulp, the upside-down gal descended to swallow in the entire length.

The futagirl sighed when a tight, wet cavern wrapped around her dick. Eyes rolled backwards and toes curled as the lips glided down the meat until they pressed against the balls. Erika’s inverted position gave the best deepthroating she’s had up to this point.

“Gh, hrk! Hng, hng!”

Gurgling for attention, the blonde pointed a finger up - a signal for help with the ascension up the penis. An evil idea made Miho comply by grabbing the torso. She lifted the body high enough until Erika’s mouth reached halfway up the length.

“I’m so sorry. This feels too good to not do something like this.”

“Hng?! Ghk!”

Miho pulled Erika back down, forced the mouth to slide back near the balls. The blonde’s retching didn’t convince her to stop, not even slow down as she shook the figure up and down like a shaker. Hip thrusts rammed the dick into the mouth in mid-air. The futagirl used her herculean strength to effectively throat fuck her upside-down friend - same way anyone with the male organ had fun with a fleshlight.

Tears fell down Erika’s lips as she choked, “Ghk, ghk!” with every descent. Miho continued these relentless rams until pressure built inside her scrotum. The final yank involved one more hump and pull. This act forced her penis up the throat, filled the oral cavern - almost suffocated the poor blonde.

The brunette futagirl held this stance as her balls squeezed out semen, fired strings into the mouth. Erika’s gagging turned into gurgling. White goo leaked out of her mouth, mixed with the spit that already trickled down her partner’s legs and crotch. When she ran empty, Miho pushed her friend up until the lips popped off the penis head.

With great effort, the blonde swallowed the rest of the load inside her mouth. When done, Erika gasped for air as Miho spun her body back to an upright stance.

“What the hell was that for?! That really hurt!”

“Really? You seemed to like it.”

Before the gal could complain (in spite of her sore throat), Miho wiggled her hips. Her still-erect cock rubbed against the front of Erika’s pussy. “See? Still wet. You wanted to have sex too.”

“Maybe, but not here.” The blonde one groaned from the crotch stimulation. She placed hands on her lover’s shoulders. “But I guess you’re turned on so much, this cannon of yours isn’t going to cool down until we complete this to a T?”

The futagirl nodded like a child eager for candy. Erika inhaled a huge amount of air through her nose before moved around. With shaky legs and back aimed at the sitting brunette, the blonde gal raised her skirt. This exposed the mouth of her snatch had pressed against the penis tip. Its syrup-like fluids dripped all over the meat rod.

“Then you better do it quick.” Erika bit her lip as she went down, forced her vagina to take in the cock. “Do it well because I won’t expect anything less from someone I love.”

The abrupt declaration set a spark inside Miho’s chest. Mixed with her raging hormones, this heat turned into a fire that spread through her veins. Enflamed with passion, she grabbed the thighs. One heave forced her partner’s pussy to take in more penis until it reached the base of her shaved skin.

“Ugh, Miho.” Erika shivered as her insides tightened around the dick - she came. The amount of juices released already implied this was one of many. “Ha, M-Miho, Miho.”

“Erika.” The futagal moaned as the blonde raised her hips. She marveled at the sight of the ass in front of her, a cute pair of small shapely buttocks that just won’t quit.

“Can I go harder?”

“Why the hell are you asking? Just do however way you want to already.”

Miho did just that, pulled on the thighs again. The top blonde didn’t fight as her pussy smacked against the crotch. Instead, she let out an ecstatic cry and hopped to resume the sex, reverse-cowgirl style.

Miho also made noise - grunts and puffs - as she humped her best friend. Their noise echoed throughout the metal shell of the tank. The two didn’t seem to care that vocal traces of this breeding made it outside. The futagal simply focused on moving her cock inside the pussy. Erika contributed the most, rode the thick man meat. She even added twists that sent pleasure signals throughout the crotch.

Soon, Miho’s balls experienced another pressure in her balls. She wrapped arms her lover’s chest to grab covered breasts, fondled them from behind. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming.”

“M-me too. Let’s try to do it together.”

Semen erupted from the piss hole - shot straight inside the vag. The futagal groaned with this release. Erika followed when her own walls tightened around the dick and gushed out juices. White and clear fluids dripped from the conjoined area, spilled down the legs.

“N-not fair, you went first.”

“Sorry.” miho leaned forward to kiss down her partner’s back. She roamed fingers around the tits to feel their flesh, a firm pair of milkers she looked forward to suckling on. “It just feels so good. Ha, it feels so good to be connected with you, Erika.”

The seated brunette sniffed in her lover’s scent. She wasn’t aware that the blonde looked at her with a tender gaze.

“Alright, you had your fun. Now let’s go.”

“B-but I’m not done yet.”

“Eh?” Erika lifted her hips. Her eyes grew into saucers when they pinpointed onto an alarming sight: the stiff penis, the troublemaker that had not lost an inch of its erection. “Wait, what does this mean?”

Miho licked her lips. Her eyes drooped into a lustful gaze. “I can’t go out yet until we take care of this. Isn’t that why we did all of this in the first place?”

They conversed about the problem. Minutes later - after the brunette decided to take the initiative with her abnormal strength, they switched places. Erika’s front and chest occupied the seat; her breasts squished into the cover. Miho hovered over her with hands on the blonde’s hips. The top female grunted as she moved her hips, rammed the penis back inside the snatch. Sometimes, she bent down to kiss her lover’s bare back. Earlier, the two discarded all of their clothes - left themselves naked as the day they were born.

“How’s this? Does this feel good?”

“St-stop asking.” Erika squeaked when the dick’s tip rammed into her cervix. She gripped the chair in an attempt to keep steady as the futagal took her doggystyle. The shaking cockpit indicated the tank seesawed with their passionate motions. “We’ve been in here too long. We have to leave before they inspect the tanks.”

“Okay, I’ll go faster. But this might hurt, so sorry in advance.”

Miho didn’t notice her lover’s sigh as she intensified her thrusts. Faster and harder, the brunette plowed into the pussy. Erika seemed to get into this too as indicated by her grunts and ecstatic moans. Such passion made the partners sweat, start a sheen coat of the fluids over their bodies.

“H-hey, turn around.”

The blonde rotated her head. The moment her target came into sight, Miho darted forward for a kiss. She also grabbed locks of golden hair to keep her steady for the french tonguing. She never stopped her hips - slapped ripples into the flesh - until one more thrust placed the penis deep inside the hole.

The horny teens groaned into each other’s mouths as a second load of semen made its way inside the vag. Delighted, Miho dug her fingers into the ass cheeks and shook them to feel the soft meat jiggle in her hold. Erika squealed - loved it like so many times before.

“M-miho, are you done?”

“Um.” The futagal retreated, pulled her cock back out with a pop. The meat pole in question quivered at full length with unbridled power. The owner of an unbridled sex engine pursed her lips. “Maybe? Just one more?”

“Good god, miho. Why are you so damn horny today?” Erika traced a finger against her cum-stained pussy. She scooped a small trail of the goo up, hovered it before her eyes. “Are you alright? Are you under stress?”

The brunette shared a sheepish smile as she pushed one of the blonde’s legs up. “Well, we are graduating soon. When I think about the future, I don’t feel good.”

“Why?”

Miho hoisted the limb over her shoulder. “Because sometimes, I think you’re not going to be there. That scares me a lot.”

Erika opened her mouth to say something. What came out was a gasp, a reaction to the penis that made its way back into her vag. This position allowed Miho to bend close and thrust deeper than she could have done before. On her ass, the blonde quivered. Exhaustion raised her sensitivity, forced parts of her body to either tighten or soften. Pleasure coursed through her nervous system like lightning bolts.

Regardless of her euphoria, Erika made an effort to think of an answer for the earlier comment. “I’ll always be with you. I promised that and don’t intend to break it just because we don’t know where we’re going yet.”

“B-but…”

“Don’t say ‘but.’ I always told you that’s not a good word to say so often.” Erika placed hands on Miho’s cheeks. The two stared into each other’s eyes; the futagal paused her thrusts. “And it’s not good to just assume we’re going to remain separated forever. Who else would be alright if they see this?”

The blonde pulled her partner’s face into hers. They made out, twisted tongues again. Erika did hers so hard, Miho groaned and shook. This connection went on for a brief time before the heads separated.

“Nishizumi, Miho.”

“Y-yes?”

“I love you as a woman. That will never change.”

When the last word was spoken, the brunette’s face turned red. She felt her own heart beat against chest The confession also pumped more blood into the inside phallus, stretched out the inner vag walls further than all the times before. “Wh-wh-why would you say it like that? I-it sounds like a ma-marriage proposal!”

Erika expressed a coy smile. “Maybe it is. With the way things are going, we might as well sometime down the road.”

Miho’s eyes swirled anime style out of confusion. The teasing blonde licked her lips and wiggled hips. She huffed, “We’ll talk about that later. Just finish up with this big cock of yours. Let’s practice for our honeymoon, shall we? Maybe we’ll borrow this same tank and ride it around the world.”

The futagal didn’t really care about that scenario. The rise in horniness prompted her to thrust with vigor. The entire vehicle shook like a washing machine when Erika joined the effort. Their sweaty skin smacked into each other. Droplets jumped from the small puddle of wetness - semen and peach juice – that gathered on the bottom seat.

When her climax built to its peak, Miho shoved her dick into the pussy. She grabbed the risen leg and held it to plant the meat pole inside. “I’m cumming. Erika, cumming!”

The blonde pushed her hips, made the vaginal lips meet her lover’s crotch. “Me too! Let’s cum together!”

As the snatch clamped down on the phallus, thick goo blasted into the birth canal. The beloved pair groaned through their orgasms, through a successful creampie. Without separating the conjoined area, they both rose to hug each other and kiss for the umpteenth time. This gentle exchange went on for a while as the duo expressed their love for one another.

* * *

 

“Mio, we’re still in school.”

“But here is better than the tank, isn’t it?”

Erika sighed. This noise came out louder than the erotic ones she made. Leaning against the wall with her bare back, the blonde stood strong even as Miho pounded her hole from the front. This round of intercourse came hours after the two left the tank to arrive here, the female-exclusive gym showers. Under an active showerhead, the two had sex in order to achieve both a timely release of stress and cleanliness. The latter didn’t help as sweat and raw fluids dripped down to dirty their bodies again.

Erika scratched the wall - unconsciously searched for something to hold on. She only left claw marks on the wet tiles. It was a miracle to see thanks to the moonlight that shined from the ceiling’s windows. “Yes,” she replied, “I suppose this is better than the tank. I can’t believe we stayed this long so you could empty your balls into me.”

“That’s not a problem for me,” Miho giggled. This adorable noise mixed with the pants that came after every hump from her waist. “Because I don’t plan to separate from you either. I love you so much, Erika.”

The strict blonde replaced her frown with a smirk. After sharing her own smile, the futa brunette leaned forward to initiate another deep kiss. As their tongues coiled for a delightful makeout, their hips continued to collide against each other. The shower ran for as long as they continued to have sex - lasted until morning, turned off before the two ran off to get ready for the first class of the day.


End file.
